The Story of Kaiya
by phoenixknight99
Summary: My name is Kaiya. Everyone calls me Kai. I am 16 and I'm from Wales. I always dreamed of living in Elm Tree House. One day, my wish came true.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

My family was messed up before my parents were even engaged. My mam had been dating a guy called Rhyd for three years before her and my dad were married, and she never stopped going out with him. It was the perfect recipe for disaster. When I've overheard my mam and Rhyd talking, she's said that she never wanted to marry my dad, but that she felt that she had to. The wedding was very rushed. My dad worked as an international liaison something, and he was due to go to China on business the day after the wedding. Mam saw a golden opportunity and said that she was fine with it. Pretty soon she was pregnant with Rhyd's baby. It was going to be tight for when my dad got back from China, but he called mam and said that he was going to be in China a whole year.

When dad finally got back from China, I was born. I think that my first year of life was probably the time that i was most loved. I was born with Waardenburg syndrome. That meant that I was born with different coloured eyes, my hair is very pale blonde and I have severe hearing loss and have to wear a hearing aid. I was also diagnosed with dairy intolerance when I was about 10 months old, and that meant that mam got pretty annoyed at me because it took so much effort to look after me.

For the first year, everything was going OK. Surprisingly, Rhyd was fine with mam having a kid with my and mam would go round to Rhyd's house every day while dad was at work and mam would look after Josh. Dad knew that we went there, but he thought mam was a child minder, so he didn't get suspicious. When I look back at the stories of my early childhood, I'm always surprised at how good mam must have been at acting. Later on though, mam couldn't hide anything from anyone because it was so easy to read her... Anyway, mam and dad had another kid called Amelia, and everything seemed fine. Until I ruined it.

I don't know if it was actually my fault, because mam has something against me, so everything is always my fault. Apparently, just after I learned to talk, dad came home from a long weekend in America with work. He asked me what I had been doing, and that was when I blew mam's cover. I said that I had been playing with Josh while mam and 'daddy' had been 'doing adult stuff'.I'd clearly forgotten that mam had made me swear that i would always tell dad that times at Rhyd's house were extremely boring for both of them. Sorry mam. For the next week all that I could hear in the house was shouting.

We went to court and I played with Amelia for a while, until the lawyer came in and told me that I would probably never see my dad or Amelia again. I've never quite worked out why dad didn't take me too, but i can only assume that he either wasn't allowed by the custody people, or that he couldn't face having a child who had called Rhyd daddy.

Me and mam moved in with Rhyd and Josh. They were married within the week, but I wasn't invited. Rhyd said that he was prepared to think of me as his daughter, and e and Josh already thought of each other as whole siblings. It sounds like it was going to be , mam, Rhyd and Josh would be a normal family.

That is not what happened

**Author's**** note: Hey Guys! Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment. This is my first fanfic so please be nice ;) Sorry it's short, the next chapters will be longer I promise!**


	2. England

England

About 4 years after mam and Rhyd were married, we all moved away from Rhyd's cottage in Wales, and went to live in England. I've never really known why they decided that we had to move, because houses in England were expensive, and Rhyd didn't earn very much. Every time I've asked mam, she's just said that they wanted Josh to have a good education and that the local schools in Wales couldn't provide him with that. When Josh asks though, she says that it was for reasons that he wouldn't be able to understand. As I said before, mam became a terrible liar later on.

I don't really remember how I felt about moving to England. I hadn't started school yet and I wasn't allowed out of the house, so I had no friends to leave behind. Josh had gone to a preschool, but mam and Rhyd said that it was too expensive for me to go too. I was always the least favoured child. In later years, when I was able to look after myself, mam and Rhyd would pretend I didn't exist. Josh always tried his hardest to make sure that they noticed me though. He was the only one that didn't seem to think I was inferior because I was my dad's kid instead of Rhyd's.

I loved primary school. There, no one ignored me, or told me that I wasn't allowed to join in. I made friends and I took part in activities that I loved. When I was seven, I became friends with a boy called Liam. He didn't have a dad either, but he said that he lived in a very different place to me. He seemed quite shy about telling me about his home at first, but soon he opened up. That was when I first heard about Elm Tree House.

I loved it when he told me stories of the house and its residents. I was captivated by the idea of living with all of my friends in a massive house, with people in charge who really loved you and didn't put the other children before you. Liam introduced me to some of his friends from the house, and they all seemed so nice. I dreamed of leaving mam and Rhyd and going to live at the dumping ground with Josh. Liam didn't think it was all that great though. He told me that he'd love to lead my life, with proper parents and a cool brother. I think we probably spent too much time wishing we had each other's lives.

It was also when I was seven that I first played badminton, and I loved it. I'm not sure what it was, but I always felt more peaceful when I was playing. I was also very good at it. I got onto a local team, and I used to spend hours practicing for the next game. It was a time when I could do what I wanted, and when I came first. Mam and Rhyd always said that it was a terrible sport that no one should play, but I think that made it even more appealing to me.

Mam and Rhyd hated me. I know it sounds strong, but I think it's true. They would leave me in the house alone for hours, and forbid me from touching anything. They wouldn't give me any pocket money, even though Josh got 2 pounds a week. They didn't even pay for school trips for me, so I always missed out. Sometimes, if they decided that they didn't like something I'd done, they would put dairy in my food so that I was ill, but they'd still make me do jobs around the house.

That was why I stayed out of the house as much as possible. I'd hang out with Liam, and sometimes Josh and Liam's friend Frank would come along too. I liked Frank. The mean people at school would call him names, and so that made us similar. They always used to tease me about my eyes, and that mam would come and pick Josh up from school and leave me behind. Sometimes when Liam was with other friends, me and Frank would talk about being different, and we would list all of the things that we could do, and the mean people couldn't.

I was happy, even though life at home wasn't great. I'd spend time with Josh and we'd go to the park, or he'd give me some money to go to the shops to get some dairy free snacks. Mam never told him off for this, because he couldn't get anything wrong, but you could tell that she and Rhyd were annoyed that we got along. I'm pretty sure they'd have liked me to go and live in Elm Tree House too.


	3. Josh

Josh

As I've said before, Josh was the only person in my family that seemed to actually like me. He would always try to get me involved in family activities, and he was probably the only reason that mam and Rhyd put up with me living with them. He was my only brother, but by this time I had a half-sister called Gemma. As she grew older, she shared mam and Rhyd's opinion of me. She always said that she was better than me, and I think that mam and Rhyd probably preferred her to Josh because of it.

When I was eleven, Josh had something wrong with his hand. No one knew what it was, but his fingertips on his right hand were going slowly black. Over the course of the year, it spread down the rest of his hand. Mam and Rhyd took him to hundreds of doctor's, but they couldn't diagnose what was wrong with him, just that his hand was dying. They said that it was important that it didn't spread to the rest of his body, or it might affect his internal organs.

Josh didn't seem very worried about it. He still came out with me Liam and Frank and he still took part in all of the activities that he loved doing. That was one of the good things about Josh; even when things were going badly, he always saw the bright side. He said that the bright side to his hand was that he could scare away people that he didn't want to talk to by saying it was infectious. As a result, Gemma refused to go anywhere near him.

Even though he didn't care about it, I did. I wanted them to find a cure, because I hated the idea of Josh being in pain all the time, and being unable to do stuff with him. Mam blamed me, and although I knew that was impossible, I was petrified that it was true. I loved Josh more than anything else in the world, and I didn't want to cause his discomfort.

One day, we got a letter through. It was from the hospital, saying that they needed to talk to Josh and mama and Rhyd. Everyone was nervous. The letter didn't say why we needed to see the doctor, but they had an appointment for the next day, so they didn't have to wait long. When they came back, Josh seemed deflated, and went to his room.

Mam and Rhyd refused to tell me what was going on, and Josh didn't want to see anyone, so I waited outside the door of the living room, and eavesdropped as they were telling Gemma what was happening. I was mortified by what I heard.

The doctor had said that he had analysed the samples that he had taken from Josh's hand, and said that it wouldn't stop spreading. He had told them that if ti was allowed to continue, it would affect Josh's entire body within time. The only way to stop it was to amputate his hand. I went to my bedroom and cried. I didn't want Josh to be crippled, and I didn't want him to have an operation. I needed to talk to someone, but there was no one at home who I could talk to.

Josh took the next day off school. I sought out Liam, and arranged to meet up with him later on. When I saw him, I broke down in tears and I told him everything that was going on. I don't usually cry, and so Liam could tell that this was really bothering me. I loved Josh, and I didn't want him to be permanently affected. My feelings didn't matter.

The day of the operation came and everyone was terrified. The surgery was only going to last an hour because it wasn't difficult, and the doctor said that there were no dangers and he was going to be fine. It was scheduled for 10 O'clock. At 9:30 the nurse came in to give him his injection. He was allergic to most anaesthetics, so they couldn't put him to sleep, so they were going to numb the area and make him turn away. It seemed like a horrible idea to me, but apparently it was the only way.

We were sat in the waiting room 10 minutes after the nurse had come in, me on one side of the room and mam, Rhyd and Gemma on the other. No one would have guessed that we were meant to be a family. The doctor came into the room and I looked up. He went over to mam and he sat down and started talking to her. She started crying. I was confused, and scared. Had something bad happened? Could they not do the operation?

I saw Rhyd crying too, and that was when I knew something was serious. He pointed at me, and the doctor started walking towards me. I think that was the scariest moment in my life; watching the doctor walk towards me.

He sat down next to me and he looked into my eyes. He told me that he had just been speaking to my parents and that he was very sorry for what he was about to tell me. He said that the nurse hadn't known what kind of injection she was giving Josh, and that she injected it into the wrong place. He said that the numbing agent had been transported around his body in his bloodstream. He told me that it had reached his heart.

I felt as if my heart had stopped. I looked up and saw that the rest of the family had gone. I couldn't hear what the doctor was saying. My mind was panicked and I felt sick. I couldn't stay there, I needed to leave. I stood up and I ran. I ran home and I sat in his room. In his chair. He had been there just the night before. My brother that I loved had sat exactly where I was sat less than twenty four hours ago. Now my brother that I loved was dead before he even got to the operating table.

**Author's Note: Sorry, that was a bit depressing... :( Please leave comments and be nice ;)**


	4. The Dumping Ground

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys…. Thanks for all of the reviews! Linneagb – yeah I've always called my mum/mom mam, so… yeah. Hope you enjoy! BTW, this is set when Lima was still at the dumping ground, so Tracy is still there too.**

The dumping ground

I was a wreck. The day after the accident and there was no sign of mam, Rhyd or Gemma. I couldn't think about anything but Josh, and everything I did reminded me of him. I knew that Josh was a massive part of my life, but it already felt like I had never appreciated him. I needed to talk to someone, and once again my thoughts turned to Liam.

I had never actually seen Elm Tree House before. He had told me so much, but I had never even walked past. When I got there I thought about turning back, but I knew that Liam needed to know what was going on.

I walked down the drive and rang the doorbell. At once you could hear the hurry of movement inside. All of the stories that Liam had ever told me came flooding back and I was filled with a sort of happiness. All that did was make me feel guilty. I should be feeling constantly depressed because I would never see Josh again. The door was answered by a woman with braids in her hair.

She sounded foreign and I assumed that she must be Gina. I tried not to laugh. Liam had said some really rude things about her, and I kind of wanted to know if they were true or not. In the hallway I could see a man coming towards the door. He must have been Mike.

I told Gina that I wanted to see Liam, but she didn't seem too keen on letting me in. She asked me why I needed to see him at the house. I couldn't tell her what was going on. Why should I? I hadn't even told my best friend yet, and I wasn't going to lay out all of my problems to a complete stranger.

Luckily for me Mike stepped in and said that I was allowed to see Liam. He let me into the house and I walked into the entrance hall. I loved it. It was bigger than I imagined, but it seemed so cosy. I looked at the stairs and I saw about 10 people staring at me, one was Liam.

We went into the garden where they have these seats, where no one in the house can see you. I suddenly felt bad. I knew that Liam would be devastated when he heard about Josh, and I didn't want to ruin his day. Luckily, I've never had much of a guilty conscience. You can't when you hang around Liam. I told him everything.

By the time I had finished the story, I was crying again. Liam was staring at the ground in utter disbelief. Then he started crying. I had never seen Liam cry, and I certainly wasn't ready for it. I guess I didn't realize how much Josh meant to him. We sat there in silence for a minute until a girl with Black hair came out to the garden. I guessed that this was Tracy. She looked shocked when she saw us both crying, but she sat down with us and waited until we talked.

I spent the rest of the afternoon there, and I was invited to dinner, but I said that I had to get back. That was a complete lie, but I didn't want to go through the complications of telling them that I couldn't have dairy, and them having to make something else for me, so I decided to go. I loved the dumping ground. All of the adults were so caring, and even the other residents shut up about me and Liam when they saw how sad we were. I had always been worried about actually visiting the house, because I thought it might ruin my dream about it, and make me hate the idea of ever living there. It didn't. If anything it made me want to live there even more, but I knew that it was just a dream.

When I got back home, mam, Rhyd and Gemma still weren't back. As it happened, they were away for a week, and when they got home, they did the worst thing they could have done. They pretended it hadn't happened. They said that they would move on and never tell anyone that they had ever had a 3rd child.

That bothered me. Why would they start counting me as their child now, after 10 years of trying to convince themselves that I didn't exist? And I wasn't their child anyway; I was mam and dads. I knew that it was silly worrying about it, but it got to me for a few weeks. I was right to be suspicious though.

A few years before, mam and Rhyd had told Gemma and Josh that they weren't going to have any more children and they would stay as a family of four. So far they had stuck to that promise, and I didn't see any reason why they would want more children if they were unhappy with the ones that they had. (Or one of the ones they had)

But a few months after the Josh incident, I overheard them talking to Gemma. They were having another child, so that they could forget about Josh. That explained everything. They had meant the new baby as their other child, not me. I wanted to hate myself for being so stupid, but I only had enough hate for the two of them. They had loved Josh, they would have done anything for him, but now they were getting a replacement.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. I hope to be uploading again later today, but sorry if I don't. Bye!**


	5. Cheryl

Cheryl

Once the new baby was born, mam, Rhyd and Gemma seemed happy again. He was called Ollie. I didn't see him for a long time, because mam and Rhyd thought that I would contaminate him or something. I didn't mind though. I couldn't stop hating them because of what they did. They were going to call Ollie Jake, but luckily they decided that it might remind them of Josh, so they stayed clear of the J names.

It was Ok again for four or five years. During that time, I stayed out of the house as much as possible, and I often got into trouble with Liam. It was fun, because I never did anything wrong, I just ran away from the crime scene with Liam, who had done something wrong.

Even though Josh's death still bothered me, I managed to remember the happy times we had together and try to stop feeling so sad. I was enjoying life, and I know that's what he would have wanted. Me Liam and Frank went out together more often too, and I still had my dream of going to live in the House with them. I had also kept up with badminton. I was in the regional team, and I was in training for the nationals. I loved the sport, and I loved the time out of the house, spending time with people who had some of the same goals as me.

Just before Rhyd left, Liam told me that he was leaving the dumping ground, because he had found his brother, Jack. I was so happy for him, but I was a bit disappointed. Even though I had only been to Elm Tree House once, I thought that Liam was my ticket back there, but now it had expired. I went to see Liam's new house, and it was really cool.

During this time, Rhyd had been going downhill. None of us really know what it was, but I assume that he was actually still sad about Josh, despite saying that he didn't. Rhyd started betting and drinking, and our money was disappearing fast. Gemma was becoming more demanding, and wanted to get new designer clothes every two minutes, and mam didn't have a job. We were descending quickly into debt. That's when Rhyd met Cheryl.

Cheryl was very rich. She had two kids and had been divorced three times. Rhyd started an affair with her. I found out not long after it started, but that was when I knew that things were going to go badly. Rhyd was often out of the house, and mam was beginning to think that something was up. She stayed inside all of the time, and she tried to get Rhyd to talk about where he was all the time. Things were not looking good.

He walked out 2 months later, and got married to Cheryl. Mam had seen it coming, but she was crying for weeks after. Rhyd had taken Gemma and Ollie with him, and the whole of his new family moved to Cheryl's house in Spain.

I tried to look after mam, but she wouldn't let me near her. She left the house for weeks at a time without telling me, and more often than not, she would come home late and drunk. I was getting very worried about her. I didn't want anything bad to happen, but I could see that she was losing it.

Once, she left me at home for two months. She had said that she was going away and wouldn't be back for a while. These things usually bring people together, but Rhyd had pushed us apart. I could look after myself, but I thought that I should tell someone. Sadly, Liam had lost touch slightly since he moved in with Jack. He had left school to go to college, and he never called or answered my calls anymore.

I had no one to turn to, and neither did mam. I was always out training for the nationals and mam was usually out on holiday, or at the pub. At that point I could never have guessed at how close my dream was to coming true.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I told you I would get it up today! Please leave reviews, and keep reading when I post the next Chapter**


	6. Dreams

Dreams

I got into the nationals team. I was so happy about it. I had finally found something that I was good at, and it required so much concentration that my mind didn't wander back to Josh, or to Liam. I missed him. It had been five months since we'd last spoken and I was beginning to think that I might never talk to him again. I tried talking to Frank too. It wasn't the same but at least we could talk. Apparently he hadn't seen much of Liam either, so he clearly had new friends.

I hadn't realized that mam was pregnant again. It must have happened just before Rhyd left, but she told me that once the baby came and it was established we would move away. It was the first time we'd spoken properly for a while. She had retreated into herself, but the baby seemed to be giving her hope. It was a month till it was due. She had the scan, and it was a girl. She decided to call it Hannah.

That was when it struck me. I have 5 siblings or half siblings. That was weird. I'd always thought of it as a small family, but really it wasn't. The next month crawled by. I was looking forward to mam having Hannah because I thought it might bring us together. Mam certainly seemed less hostile to me. I was learning to like her too. Even though she was going out and leaving me, she seemed to be changing.

I guess it was the drinking that did it. At a month to go, the baby was healthy, and it looked as if the world was going to gain a Hannah. I'm not really sure that anything worse could have happened. Hannah was still-born. Mam cried for days on end, and she never left the house. She would stay in her room, and she wouldn't eat or sleep. She was wasting away and there was nothing I could do.

I started to face the fact that I would never be able to get mam to come out of her room, when she told me that she was going out, and she left. I waited for her to come back completely drunk, and for me to have to make sure that she didn't do something stupid, but she didn't. When she still hadn't come back a week later, I was worried.

Then the man came. He had a key to the house, and he was looking around when he spotted me. He shouted at me for a while, but I couldn't understand his accent much, so I just stood there. When he finished his rant, he asked why I was there. I realized that I'd probably have to make up a reason that mam wasn't home, but I just told him that I lived there.

I got scared when the man said that the resident of the house had died the week previously. I thought he must have made a mistake. He would be at the wrong number, or the wrong street, but he had a key to our house. But mam couldn't be dead. He took my silence as submission and took me to the police station.

The police showed me the case file for mam. There was her photo and a short piece of writing saying that she had had a husband, who left her, and another one who also left her. It said that my dad took me away with Amelia. I told them that it was wrong, and they took a DNA test to make sure. They then officially told me that mam was dead.

I didn't know what to think or fell. I didn't know what questions to ask. I knew that I wasn't as sad as when Josh had died, but I was disappointed that I wouldn't get the new beginning that I was hoping for with mam. Then I asked how it happened. They told me that they had no idea, and that there was an investigation going on. They said that they found a minivan crashed into the wall with mam's body inside, but they didn't know what caused the van to crash.

I felt responsible. I was sure that it wasn't an accident. Mam had been messed up since Hannah was still born, and I should have seen how depressed she was. I'd forgotten to be angry that mam had said that dad took me away, and I was consumed in sadness and guilt.

I asked the policeman what would happen now, and they said that they would contact social services. I spent the rest if the day at the station, waiting to hear from my new social worker. I still don't know what I was feeling back then. It's like what they say about the survivors of terrible accidents. They can't remember anything about how they were feeling because they were so terrified and upset. That's how I felt.

When the social worker called, she said that she had bad news. She said that they had contacted Rhyd, and he said he didn't want me. They had contacted my mam's family, who didn't want anything to do with me because of mam's outrageous affair. They had tried to find dad, but they had no records of him since 5 years ago, so they didn't know where he was. She told me that I was going to go into care.

It took a minute to realize what she had said. I was going to go straight away, because there was a care home with room nearby. There was only one care home in the area. Elm Tree House. I thought that it was only a dream, but now I was going to live in my dream home. I was going to be with the people who loved me for who I was and didn't think that who my dad was mattered.

Of course I had mixed emotions. My dream was coming true because mam had killed herself and Rhyd hated me. Of course that was bad, but my dream was finally a reality. Liam wasn't my ticket to the dumping ground. It was mam.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! In future chapters it's gonna be about Kai's life at the dumping ground. Any ideas? I have a few to start with but contributions would be welcome. Thanks for reading! Please review and be nice ;)**


	7. New Friends

New Friends

I walked up to Elm Tree House for the second time, and I knew that I was going to have a great time there. I realized that one day there would probably have more good moments than everyday back with mam and Rhyd. I even already had a friend there. I'd already told Frank about mam, and he knew that I was coming. Apparently everyone had been taken into a room and told that I was coming and that id had a hard time. Thanks Mike and Gina.

It was Gina who opened the door. She welcomed me inside, but she had a puzzled look on her face and I could tell that she recognised me. That's the curse of having one green and one brown eye; once someone sees you once, they never forget you. I arrived just before dinner, so Gina went into the kitchen and Mike went to the office with Charlotte, my social worker. I told him that I could find the living room and see who was in there.

The answer was everyone. Or it looked that way at least. They all turned at looked at me as soon as I walked in. I scanned the room, and I soon saw where Frank was standing. I was just about to walk over when a girl with blue streaks in her hair walked up to me. I guessed that she was Elektra. I was slightly worried, because she had thrown Liam over a pool table, but I was sure that my knowledge of her would throw her slightly.

Sure enough, she started telling me that she was the boss and anything that she said went. I listened to her ranting on, and when she had finished I told her that Mandy was a nice name. She looked like she had been burned by an ice cube.** (for all you people who didn't grow up in my hometown, it means she looked surprised) **Everyone looked at me in wonder, but I could tell that Frank was struggling to supress a giggle. Elektra asked how I knew her real name, but I just said that I had a source outside of the dumping ground. They once again looked surprised. I hadn't realized that I shouldn't know their special nickname for the house, but I guess it just added to my mystery.

Soon Gina called that the dinner was ready. Everyone went out of the room, but I just sat on the sofa. A boy came up to me and asked me why I was sitting down instead of going to dinner. I said that I probably wouldn't be able to eat it, and he laughed and told me that Gina would probably hate me for it. We got up and went to the kitchen, where on the table there was pasta and cheese sauce. I sat at the table and looked at the massive bowl of cheesy pasta in front of me. When I told Gina she went bright red, and Mike told her to go and sit in the garden for a minute to calm down. I felt really bad, but I just got up and went to get the leftover sandwiches that the police station had given me for lunch.

Soon the boy came out into the hall and sat down next to me. We looked at each other and we burst out laughing. He asked me my name, so I told him and asked for his. He was Rick. I scanned my brain for stories of him, and worked out that he was about my age and that his parents were doing time, and therefore couldn't look after him. As much as I loved teasing Elektra, I couldn't bring myself to use my knowledge against Rick, so I just waited for him to talk to me instead.

I guess that's one of the bad bits about growing up being ignored; I have no idea how to start a conversation. Usually I can rely on people to start one for me, and my tactic didn't fail. He asked me some stuff about where I had come from. He seemed surprised when I said that I only moved from wales when I was young, because I still had a very strong accent. I decided to be conservative about how much I told him about my past. After all, I didn't know if I could trust him yet, and even when I do trust people, they seem to find some way of leaving me. Eventually we went back to dinner, and I sat down and talked with everyone else. I learnt the names of the people that Liam didn't know, or that I couldn't work out, and I started to feel like I belonged there. I was properly happy for the first time since Josh died, and I loved it. I knew that this was the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note: That was a bit of a rubbish chapter… sorry :/ Oh well, please comment and be nice1 I hope to update again soon. I may use weird phrases that only people who live near me will understand in the future, so sorry if you don't understand.**


	8. Liam Again

Liam again

Over the next few weeks, I became a real part of the dumping ground. I had made friends (and enemies) and people really seemed to like me. I was having a great time, even though I felt a bit guilty about gaining so much out of mam's death. I spent a lot of time with Rick and Frank, but I also liked to spend time with Faith and Tyler. It was great.

A couple of days after I arrived, Elektra cornered me again. She seemed to have gotten over my mystery knowledge and she decided to mean again. I had already told Rick about Liam, but he had said that I shouldn't tell Elektra so that we could savour her reactions for as long as possible. Anyway, Elektra didn't like the fact that people didn't hate me, and she squared up to me after breakfast. She said something about me being weak and hiding behind other people, I dunno. She picked up a juice jug and made to pour it over me. Luckily, I have good reflexes, and I hooked my leg and whacked the back of her knees, making her fall over backwards and pour juice all over herself. That was a pretty good moment. She hasn't bothered me much recently…

I went out training most days. The nationals were approaching fast, and I needed to be on top form. The coach of the team had said that I could pull out if I needed to, but I simply asked how moving to the house of your dreams can affect your playing. He was speechless. At school, lots of people have been treating me differently. It was announced in my form that my mam had died, and that I was going into care. Loads of people came up to be and asked how I was, and clearly thought I was lying when I said that I was fine.

The weirdest (and most awkward) think that's happened since I moved to the house was that I bumped into Liam in the shops while I was buying dairy free food for myself. I have to cook my own meals, because all of Gina's recipes include milk. Anyway, it was more like he bumped into me. He looked as though he was about to apologize and run off, but he saw that it was me and his face fell.

I could see the guilt in his eyes and I could feel an awkward moment coming. He asked how I was and I said that I was fine. He said that he was sorry for ignoring me and I said that it was fine. I think it was probably around then when I realized that he didn't know about mam. He didn't know that I was living in the house that he used to live in, or that I was making friends with all of the people that he had left behind.

When I asked him about life with Jack, he just shrugged. It didn't look like he was enjoying himself too much, and I certainly hadn't seen him running away from angry victims of his crimes recently. I wondered what was going on, but I decided not to ask. I said that I had to get going, and we parted ways. The meeting made me feel worse. I had never not been able to talk to Liam. He had always been my best friend, but now it was like we were two kids at a party that had been forced to talk to each other by our parents.

I got out of the shop and went to the cinema with Rick and Faith. We finished the film, and my mind had finally wondered away from Liam. I turned my phone back on, and there were 15 messages from Liam. I read through them and I was shocked. He was grovelling. There were things like "I will never be sorry enough for leaving you at that hard time in your life" and "Please accept my wholehearted apology". To be honest it was all I could do to stop myself from laughing. I texted him back and we arranged to meet up.

That time it was better. We talked for hours, and then we went to a café for lunch. We caught up, and he almost chocked when I finally told him that I'd moved to the dumping ground. Then we both burst out laughing. Finally, I had my best friend back. I went back to the dumping ground, where I was struck with immense guilt. We hadn't talked about Frank. We had said everything that we could think of, and Frank didn't come up once.

I knew that Frank was Liam's other best friend and I hoped that they had made up to. They hadn't. I talked to Frank, and he looked disappointed but said that he was happy we were friends again. The he switched his music back on, and I left the room.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys! Ideas about what could happen next would be nice, because I don't have too many myself. Please review and be nice **


	9. Nationals

Nationals

I was petrified. The nationals were in a day's time, and I felt like I was going to my death. I didn't want to lose the first round and I was scared that I was going to let my trainer down.

Everyone was telling me to calm down, and I really was trying. I was listening to soothing music and getting in lots of last minute practice, but none of it was helping. I had a few long talks with face, about pre competition nerves, and she said that she felt the same before her first big race, and that after this one was over, it would get better. I liked Faith. We talked about sports a lot, and I often went out running with her as art of my training. Rhyd used to say that badminton was a lazy sport, but the amount of movement is quite shocking.

Soon it was the big day. I got up at 6:30 and I ran to the leisure centre to meet up with my trainer, Fish. Well, he was actually called Anthony Fisher, but he had always been fish to me. It took half an hour to get to the centre, and I waited another 10 minutes for Mike to arrive. He had insisted on coming with me, but he didn't like the idea of running to the centre, so he took the car. He drove us to Edinburgh, where the Nationals were being held, and he made his way to the stands, so that he could see all of the action.

I tried to forget that these were the most important matches of my life so far and I played to the best of my ability. I lost myself in the game, and acted on impulses, and did some pretty dangerous shots. There was one fierce rally where the shuttle was being hit back and forth with such force, that even the shock absorbers on the rackets couldn't stop my arm from taking the blow when I hit.

I was so engrossed that I lost count of the score. I wasn't wearing my hearing aid, so I couldn't hear anything that was going on. I managed to persuade myself that I was losing and so I upped my game. I won my first singles match, and Faith was right, from then on the matches didn't make me as nervous but I still did my best. I got through to the next day of the singles and Mike rushed onto the court to praise me.

It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. Even though it wasn't the end of the nationals yet, I was further than I had expected. I was doing myself proud. Fish came up to congratulate me, and we all went back to the hotel that we would be staying in.

The next day it was the singles finals. I played harder than I had ever played before, and once again I was oblivious to the wold outside the game. That's why I like badminton. I could forget about everything, and make it seem as if I was the most important person; something that I didn't get to do very often.

The day after was a rest day. There were no more matches, and the umpires were putting together the scores to see who had one. That evening I would find out what the results were, and I would spend my last night in the hotel.

By the end of the three days I was exhausted. I had played what felt like hundreds of matches, and I had barely stopped for rest. When I got back to Elm Tree House, I was not expecting what awaited me. They had put up massive banners saying well done, and they had baked a whole load of dairy free snacks, and we had a little party to celebrate. Even with the party it didn't strike me till that afternoon. I had just won the national under 18 badminton competition. I was going to be part of the international team. I had won. I was the best feeling of my life (again) and I was probably the happiest I had ever been. Everyone was congratulating me and telling me that I was amazing, even though they had never seen me play. Even Elektra seemed impressed, and that was saying something. I wished that Jack could have been there to see me at that moment. He had always supported me, and I decided that I was going to dedicate my victory to him.

I guess that even in the most difficult of lives, there are some really great moments

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Ideas would be appreciated, I will try to update soon. Please review and be nice **


	10. James

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a couple of days****. I've been quite ill for a long time and I've had a couple of bad days recently. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

James

I was at the badminton court again, when my phone rang. It was Rick calling to tell me that I had to go back to the dumping ground I had no idea why I had to go, and apparently he didn't either. I said goodbye to my training partner, Emily, and told fish that I'd be back again tomorrow. I began the half hour jog back to Elm Tree House, while I wondered what was going on that I needed to be there for, and hoped that it wasn't too urgent because I wanted to have a shower when I got back.

I got to the house and Mike was waiting in the entrance hall. He looked worried and I knew that I wasn't going to get my shower. He told me that there was someone there to see me. I had no idea who it could be, because if it was Liam Mike wouldn't look so worried, and there was no one else that I could think of that would want to see me.

I walked towards the quiet room feeling both excited and worried. Mike facial expression had made me feel uneasy, and he was close at my heels as if he wanted to protect me. When I got there and opened the door I was very confused. There was a man in his early to mid-forties sitting on the sofa, but I didn't recognise him at all. Actually, that wasn't true. There was something about his eyes that seemed vaguely familiar, but that seemed like nothing at the time.

I sat down on the opposite sofa and Mike stood by the door, still looking worried. I asked the man who he was, and he looked taken aback. He said that of course I wouldn't remember him, and that he was stupid to assume that I would. I was still clueless. Then he said that his name was James Donnelly, my dad.

Nothing could have prepared me for that. I was expecting it to be some random uncle that I'd never heard of, but it scared me that I didn't recognise my own dad. I didn't want to believe him, but I knew that he had the same shape eyes as me, and that he must be dad. Then I shouted. In a rapid stream of Welsh I asked him why he had left me alone with a psycho mother and a stepdad that hated me, and why he had the nerve to come and see me now, after everything that happened. I asked him how he could allow himself to forget about me, and then come and ruin the life that I enjoyed.

He just sat there. Mike made sure that I had stopped and then asked if we could please converse in English. My dad sat there for a second, and then said that he was sorry. That was too much. I barged past Mike and went out of the door. I ran up the stairs and slammed the door of my bedroom. A couple of seconds later there was a knock, and Rick and Elektra came in.

Apparently the whole house had heard my shouting, and that Jonny and Tyler where typing the bits that they could remember into google translate. They just sat in my room until I decided to open up.

Recently, I had actually become friends with Elektra. It was weird, but we ended up laughing together, and we found out that we actually liked some of the same things. She learned to laugh about the juice incident, and I eventually told her about Liam. We started talking more, and actually getting to know each other, and now she was probably the second person that I would turn to in a crisis. The first was Rick. People said that there was something going on between us but there wasn't. We really were just friends, and I don't think that either of us wanted more than that. We both enjoyed music, and I taught him a few songs on the guitar in an attempt to improve his playing.

Soon enough I told them both about dad. I said that he'd come to the house, and acted like he'd never done anything wrong. I told them that id asked him so many questions, and he'd just apologized. They saw where I was coming from, but they both said that I should give him another chance. I didn't want to trust the man that left me, but deep down I knew that they were right. I went downstairs and back into the quiet room.

He was still sitting on the sofa, just the same as he had been when I stormed out. I saw that Gina had brought in tea and biscuits, but he hadn't touched them. I sat down again, and he began to talk. He asked me where I wanted to start, and then he told me everything. He told me that when he found out about Rhyd he was filled with fury. They had been friends at both comp and university, and he felt like he had been betrayed by two of his closest friends.

He also told me why he didn't take me too. I was partly right. He didn't want the girl who had called Rhyd dad, and he had assumed that I'd be happier in their family. After he had finished I felt bad. I once again felt like it was my fault that dad found out about Rhyd (which it was), but I also felt like I had made dad deeply unhappy. He still hadn't answered my final question though. Why now?


	11. Sweet Bells

Sweet Bells

Me and dad talked for about an hour and a half. He asked about mam, and I told him the whole story; everything since he left. He was quiet for a minute, but then he started talking about himself. I had been looking forward to that. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to have been happier without mam. I knew that it was more my fault than his that he didn't take me, and I found that I actually cared about him, which was weird.

Apparently he had been unhappy for a long time after he left. He told me that he and Amelia moved away very soon after the divorce had been legalized. They had gone to live in Llanfair PG, and he had great fun teaching Amelia how to say the full name **(I'll write it at the bottom of the page for those of you who aren't educated in Welsh geography)** and I silently vowed that I'd teach Rick and Elektra how to pronounce it when I'd found out when dad had gone.

Dad then told me about Amelia, and that was when I started to realize what dad ultimately wanted. He said that she looked like me a lot, and that you could tell that we were sisters. He also said that if everything went to plan I would see a lot more of her. The conversation dried up after that. I was trying to work out what dad could want with me after all this time, and he kept shooting nervous glances at Mike, who was still in the room.

Eventually he said that he had a question for me. I knew that it would be big; because he had asked me plenty of questions before without saying that he was going to first. He had already told me that he hadn't remarried since splitting up with mam, and when he had told me he had looked slightly shifty, but now he told me that he was getting remarried.

I wasn't too surprised, but I was confused. Did he really come all the way from Llanfair to tell me that he was going to marry someone who wasn't mam? Why did I even need to know? Did he want my permission? It took about five minutes of him waffling on about his fiancée Marie before he actually asked me the question. He asked me if I would be a bridesmaid. Then I burst into tears.

I was embarrassing to say the least. I didn't usually cry, especially not because I'd been asked to be a bridesmaid. I guess that I was still confused. How could this complete stranger want me to play an important part at her wedding when mam and Rhyd who had known me my whole life didn't even want me to be present at their wedding? Also, wouldn't it introduce tension between dad and Marie; the kid of his previous wife suddenly butting in on the situation?

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be a bridesmaid, because I'd never been to a wedding before, but I didn't want to get at all attached to another family that might ignore me and make me feel terrible.

Dad told me that I didn't have to decide right away because he and Marie weren't getting married for another month, but he told me that Marie had decided that she wanted to show him that his past didn't bother her, and she wanted to help him to embrace it and recover from the loss or something. He sounded as confused by that as I did, so I felt a bit better. He left me his number, told me to think hard about it and he left.

I was completely shaken up. I didn't know how I felt, and I didn't know if I wanted to meet Marie, or see Amelia again. What if she had the same attitude towards me as Gemma had done? Would they decided that they'd made a massive mistake and ditch me? I went to talk to Elektra. She had been a bridesmaid for her sister when she got married and I wanted to ask her what it was like.

She was surprisingly helpful. She said that it was a great experience, but she also said that she mucked it up a bit. She told me that I needed to think about it very carefully, because if I agreed, then they might try and have control of me, but she still seemed to think that it was a good idea.

I thought about that for a bit. If they wanted me to be a bridesmaid, did that mean that they wanted me to be their daughter? Would they want me to move in with them and pretend that dad had never decided to leave me behind? Would I have to leave my dream so soon after it had started? I thought about it a lot, and I decided that I needed one thing to help me decide. I needed to meet Marie.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas, they would be welcome. Sorry again for the slow updates. Please leave a review and be nice ;)**

**BTW: Llanfair PG's full name is Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch. Try pronouncing that my non-welsh readers!**


	12. Marie

Marie

I called dad and we arranged for Marie to come and see me at the dumping ground in 3 days' time. It was crazy how slowly the time passed while I was wondering what she'd be like and if she would like me or not. It didn't help that every member of the house had got their own ideas of what she would be like, and at every available opportunity they would give me their opinions.

The day finally came, and everyone apart from me was crowded around the stairs at 2 which was the time we had arranged for her to come. The doorbell rang and 5 past 2 and everyone held their breath while Mike answered the door. I didn't see her at first, because I was in the TV room feeling nervous. Harry ran into the room and told me that she was there, and I got up and walked into the quiet room.

Marie was just shorter than me, and she was, well, she was very pretty. She had dark brown long hair which was wavy and she had it slightly pinned back. She wore trendy clothes and she had lots of jewellery on. I noticed that she had green eyes – he same as my mam (and one of my eyes). As I walked in she smiled at me, but I could see how nervous she was.

I sat down and introduced myself. She told me that my dad talked about me a lot, and she told me how mortified he was when he had found out that I lived in care. We talked for quite a while and I really liked her. She had a beautiful northern Welsh accent, and she kept using welsh phrases in her speech, because she said that she found it more expressive.

Around 3 o'clock she told me that she had brought Amelia with her, and that she had gone to town, and was doing some shopping for English clothes. She asked if I wanted to go and meet her, and so we went out of the house and into the town. Of course, Gina tagged along but she kept her distance, and I was grateful. I was looking forward to seeing Amelia again. I thought of her a bit how I thought of the queen. She was someone that I had always known existed, but she didn't quite seem real.

Marie got a text from Amelia saying that she was in the café where Jade worked (not that she knew I knew Jade). We made our way there, and I recognised Amelia as soon as I walked in. She was sitting in a table at the window and she looked around when Marie called out to her.

We stared at each other for a second. I could see what dad had meant about me an Amelia looking similar. It was like looking at a slightly smaller, more fashionable, less pale version of me. It was incredibly weird. After a moment I sat down and introduced myself again. She stared for a second longer and then she burst into tears, stood up, ran around to my side of the table and hugged me.

I had no clue what was going on. She started telling me that she had always wanted to meet me, and that she hated not having any siblings that she knew. She said that she hated herself for being the one that was taken with dad, and that she was so sorry that I had been stuck with such a horrible person for a mam. She also said that she wished that none of it had ever happened and that we had all been a good family.

At that point she seemed to remember that we were in a public place, and she sat down again. She apologized to Marie, and said that she was looking forward to having a stepmother really. We started talking, but I decided that since there was no Mike around who wanted to know what we were saying, I wanted to talk in welsh, because I missed speaking my own language.

I had a great afternoon. We went shopping (even though I usually hate shopping) and Marie bought me a new badminton racket. I was shocked. No one apart from Josh had ever bought me anything, and it was such a great racket. Amelia insisted that we went to all of the clothes shops and found me a great outfit that I could remember this great day by. I loved the outfit she picked. I had to hand it to her, she judged my style perfectly. She even guessed that my favourite colour was blue, even though I wasn't wearing any blue that day.

When finally it was time for them to leave and go back to Llanfair, I was disappointed that they had to go. I'd had a great day, and I exchanged details with Amelia. She also seemed sad that she had to go, and said that she wished I could come back with them and see their new house, which according to her was awesome.

I told Marie that I would be a bridesmaid. It turned out that she already had one of the dresses in my size put aside, so we arranged that I would go and stay with them for three days before the wedding and stay a little bit after too, so that I was there for the rehearsal and I had time to see the new area that they lived in.

I was so excited about going back to Wales. I hadn't been there since we left, and the only thing I had left of it was my accent. I didn't know how I'd be able to wait for the month or so until I went, but looking back, I wish that it had been a much longer wait. I would give anything for that day never to have come, but there was no way that I could have known what was coming for me.


	13. Wales

Wales

It was the day that I was going to go to Wales. I was completely over excited, but I assured everyone that I would miss them. I couldn't wait to get going, but the train didn't arrive for another hour, and it doesn't take that long to get to the station. I was surprised that Mike and Gina were letting me go on my own, but I didn't ask them why, in case they changed their minds.

I had been in frequent contact with Amelia since I met her, and she had sent me lots of photos of the bridesmaid dresses. I usually hate dresses and skirts, and I was certain that I was going to be uncomfortable, but I really liked them. They were sky blue and had small gemstones around the top. She'd also sent me photos of her in her dress, and she looked beautiful. It still amazed me that she was younger than me. When I showed some of the photos to Elektra, Tee, Carmen and Lily, they said that she looked like my twin.

Finally Mike drove me to the station and he said goodbye. The last thing he said to me was that I should try very hard not to mess things up, because this could be a great opportunity. Suddenly the feeling of dread swept over me again. I didn't want to be taken away from the dumping ground, but everyone seemed to think that I would become part of Dad's family again.

When I arrived in Llanfair after the four hour journey, I was greeted by dad, Marie and Amelia. All I heard as I got off the train was a massive squeal, and then I had been suffocated in a hug. Amelia let go and I saw Marie smiling at us, and my dad came over and hugged me too. That was quite weird. I hadn't actually touched him for about fifteen years.

We went back to their house after that, and I saw why Amelia had wanted me to come and see it. It was amazing. It was modern, but it had a slightly classical look about it too. Inside, the furniture was all incredibly well placed, and I could tell that it had all been cleaned recently. Amelia took me on a long and comprehensive tour of the house, and I discovered that they had several spare bedrooms, one of which I would be staying in.

It was a great room, and it was decorated in a very similar way to my one at Elm Tree House. I stood at one end of the room, which was all a massive window, and looked at the view. It was stunning. They had a massive garden which was all colourful, and there was a fountain. Beyond the garden there was a massive landscape, and I felt like I never wanted to leave that spot.

Marie called me for tea and I walked down stairs. She had made dairy free just for me. I felt like this was more of a family than I had ever had. The next day, it was planned that I would go into town with Amelia to see what there was to see. We had another great day, and when she discovered that I hadn't brought any money with me she decided to buy me and all of my friends gifts. I had to text Rick to ask if he could email me some photos of everyone to show to her, because I only had pictures of a few of them on my phone.

Throughout the time that I stayed with dad and Marie I was never seen as less important that Amelia. That was a completely new experience for me. Even though Mike and Gina treated all of us the same, it felt different when there were only two kids. I loved the feeling that I was a true part of the family, and I wondered if that was what most families were like.

I was really looking forward to the wedding, and I actually couldn't wait to try in the dress. Luckily I didn't have to wait the full two days because there was the rehearsal dinner the night before the wedding. That was great. I'd never realised how much effort was put into weddings, but it was fun to be part of the proceedings.

The dress was as uncomfortable as I had imagined, but I was ok with it. It was weird when I put on the shoes, because I'm so used to wearing daps, but I loved it all the same. When me and Amelia had our hair the same way, and I was wearing makeup to match hers, we looked pretty much identical.

Even the time before the wedding didn't give me any hint of what was about to happen. I don't know if the plan was already in place back then, but I have always hoped that it wasn't my fault.

**Author's Note: Sorry, that was a bit rubbish, but I wanted a chapter before the wedding, but I didn't have much to put in it…. Thanks for reading and please review and be nice ;) **


	14. The Big Day

The Big Day

On the morning of the wedding we had to wake up at 6, but it was already light outside. Amelia came bouncing into my room like a kid on Christmas morning, and reminded me what day it was. How could I forget? It promised to be one of the most exciting days of my life and I knew that I'd always remember it.

We walked downstairs together and ate breakfast quickly. Marie had already gone out to get her hair styled and her nails and makeup done, and we had arranged to meet her at her friend Alicia's house. We got dressed into random clothes and made our way there as quickly as we could. The dresses were already there, and with a shock I realized that there was a professional artist there to do our hair and makeup.

I was so happy that all tiredness was washed out of me. When Marie had gotten to the house and had put on her dress, everything seemed great. The wedding started at 10, and we were all ready by half past nine. It was the longest I'd ever taken to be ready for the day before, and it just outlined how special the occasion was.

When we got to the church, the atmosphere was buzzing. We could hear the people chatting in the main hall and I suddenly felt nervous. As the noise died and the music started, we made our way down the aisle.

The wedding was amazing. Afterwards we took the photos of the family and guests outside of the church and then Marie and dad went off to get their official wedding photos taken. Me and Amelia were left in charge of directing all of the guests towards the coffee lounge where there was cake and drinks for everyone. When they got back, the reception started, and it was amazing.

We all sat down at the massive top table that had been laid out and all of the speeches were performed. Dad talked about his previous marriage a bit, and I didn't know if that was a good idea, but it worked really well. You could see half of the room scowling though, because my dad's parents believe that divorce and remarriage is wrong, but even they were tempted by the great atmosphere.

After hours of dancing we went home for the night. Dad and Marie were staying in a hotel so that they could have some peace, and so me and Amelia had the house to ourselves. We were both exhausted so we went to bed as soon as we got in.

The next morning, I woke up with a feeling of dread. I couldn't put my finger on it for a few minutes, and then I realized that I had no idea where I was. It wasn't any of the rooms at dad and Marie's house, and I was certain that was where I had gone to sleep. I looked around the room, and realized that it looked like a hotel. I didn't know how I'd gotten there, but I got out of bed and went to the door. It was locked.

I started to panic. I looked out of the window and I saw the sea. That meant that I definitely wasn't in Llanfair anymore. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. I banged on the door for about a minute to make sure that there was no one outside, and then I had a look at the room around me. I found what I was looking for; the phone. I didn't have my mobile, so I'd have to use the internal phone that was provided.

I dialled the number for the reception, and told them that I was locked in my room, and that I needed to get out. Thy told me that they were on strict instructions not to open the door from the person who had been staying there. I asked them who that was. They couldn't say.

I didn't know what was going on, and I hoped that it was all a dream. I was trying to think of a way out of the situation, but my head was so clouded over that I couldn't think straight. The man at reception had a strong welsh accent, so I knew that I was still in the right country. I looked at the brochures in the room for a clue as to where I might be and I found the room service menu.

It told me that I was in the New Inn hotel in Newport. That was a long way away from Llanfair. I kept flicking through the leaflets for more clues, and I found a note.

Kaiya,

In case you haven't already seen, you are in the New Inn hotel in Newport, Wales. We have taken you here to rest for the day until tomorrow when we leave the country. We will be arriving in New Zealand in two days' time. Your sister is in the room next door, also locked in. If you look in the wardrobe then you will find a packed suitcase. There is a mobile phone in there, but it has no contacts on it, so don't think of calling for help. Later on today we will slip a note under your door telling you why you are here.

Your kidnappers

**Author's Note: Well that became quite serious all of a sudden! Please review and be nice. I'll try and update as soon as I can, but I haven't quite worked out how this is going to continue yet, so ideas would be welcomed. Thanks for reading ;)**


	15. Trapped

**Author's Note: Just to let you guys know, I'm starting this chapter but at the moment I don't know how I'm going to end it so… bear with and sorry if it goes weird… Enjoy!**

Trapped

I read the note over and over. Who would want to take me and Amelia to New Zealand? Were dad and Marie also in the hotel? Were they in on it? For a minute I was in shock. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen to me. I walked over to the wardrobe and got out the suitcase that had been mentioned. I was filled with panic, and I pointlessly looked on the contacts list. As the note had said there were no numbers there.

I heard a knock. I looked out of the peep hole in the door but there was no one there. I heard it again and I realized that it was coming from the wall. Amelia. She must have had a note too. I rushed over to the wall and knocked back. I tried talking but she clearly couldn't hear me. There was a massive bang on the wall and then there was a series of knocks. Once they had finished there was another loud bang and then the same series repeated again.

It took me about five minutes of listening to the knocking to work out what she was doing. I ran to the wardrobe and got the phone. I waited for the big bang and then I listened to the number. It was the phone number for her new phone. I dialled quickly and rang. I heard the ringtone go off in the next room, and I was relieved for the first time since I had woken up.

We had a hurried conversation. I could tell that Amelia had been sobbing. I had to admit that she was a genius for thinking of telling me the number, and she told me that she didn't think I was ever going to work it out. I asked her if she had any idea why we were there. She didn't know either. The notes that we had been left were identical, save the names on the top.

We were on the phone for a long time. We didn't hang up, even after we had said everything, because neither of us wanted to be alone. Every so often one of us would have an idea as to what we could do, but each suggestion was more crazy and impossible than the last. I silently cursed myself for coming, and I completely blamed myself for this happening.

It was one o' clock in the afternoon, and I heard Amelia squeal on the phone. I rushed to the device, but then I heard my door unlock. I spun around, and I saw a tray being pushed through the door, and I heard the lock click. The lunch was dairy free. Clearly I knew this person, or they'd done their research beforehand.

After a little bit of debating with Amelia we decided to eat the food. It felt like we were in a movie. That was the only time when stuff like this happened, or at least that I'd heard of. I tried to remember how people usually got out of these situations, but there was always some kind of miracle, and that didn't seem too likely.

I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about reasons that someone would want to take me to New Zealand. What was the point? I couldn't think of anything. Money always seemed like the incentive for these things, but I couldn't see how paying for two girls to go halfway across the world for no apparent reason was financially advisable.

And why take us here? Couldn't they have taken us to a hotel closer to an airport? There were always hotels near planes, and they were often quite cheap. This didn't look like a cheap hotel, and they must have paid the reception guys to keep the door locked. Surely hat seemed suspicious enough for the people to suspect something?

I was confuse and scared. I was trying to think of ways to get out of the situation but I couldn't. I thought of Elm Tree House, and Rick, Liam, Elektra and Frank. I wished that I was still there, and that my dad had never come to visit. I would even have preferred to be back with mam and Rhyd, living with them ignoring me. I thought of Josh and I cried. I missed him so much, and I know that he would have been able to help us if he was still alive. I knew his phone number off by heart. I could have called him.

At around 6 a note was slipped under the door. I looked at it for a moment before walking slowly towards it. I didn't know if I wanted to know the reason that I was here. If I knew, it might be terrible, and I wouldn't be able to pretend that everything was going to be all alright. I finally decided to see what it said.

Kaiya,

We told you that we would tell you why you are here today, so here it is. The wedding was a fake. It was a scenario to lure you back into Wales. We needed you and Amelia together to carry out the plan. My name is Harriet Fisher, and my associate is called Thomas Lyne. You know me as Marie Anderson.

Your father is safe. We had a trained actor tell him that the marriage was annulled because he is a suspect in the murder of your mother. He had gone back to Cardigan and has agreed for you to be taken back to Elm Tree House, and for Amelia to come with you because he doesn't think he is in a fit state to look after children.

That is not what is going to happen. As I mentioned in my earlier note, we will be travelling to New Zealand tomorrow. You will be staying at Thomas' home there. You will be expected to adopt the accent and to pretend that you are his daughters, or there will be serious punishment. We don't wish to harm you. You will be comfortable in your new life. You will have the family that you have always wanted and deserved. We have gotten you both scholarships at an amazing school. I have even made sure to put in a recommendation about your badminton skills to the talent scouts over there, and you will be able t compete for them if they decided that you are good enough.

You will be wondering why we are doing this to both of you. Originally it was only going to be you, Kai, but you told Amelia too much. Luckily for you your father doesn't kn0ow the whole story of how your brother died.

That's why you're here. I am the nurse that killed your brother. It was a complete accident, but I was fired from my job and I have been to thousands of court sessions since the law found out about my actions. Luckily for me, your family disappeared shortly after his death, and so there was no one to build a case against me.

But now they have tracked you down. They found out that you were in the care system and that you were probably the last person who knew what had happened, because the doctor that had informed you about the accident was Thomas, and he refused to give statement. I am not prepared to go down in this, so we are taking you away, and making you untraceable by changing your surname. You told Amelia everything, and so I have decided that we have to take her too, to avoid inquiries.

You put me in a very difficult situation, and I am sorry that I have to do this to you, but this is the best way. Please learn to forgive me. You will be happy in your new life, I promise.

Harriet (Aka Marie)

**Author's note: Well I have no idea where that came from. Sorry that this chapter is so long… Ideas are welcome for future chapters. Now I have to spend a while trying to think of how on earth this story is going to progress… Thanks for reading and please review and be nice ;)**


	16. Rescue

Rescue

I was shocked after reading the note. I had truly believed that Marie was the person that she said she was. I felt so sorry for my dad, and I knew that I was never going to see him again to say that I was sorry that I had caused him that much trouble. I felt like I was the worst person in the world. I had cause mam and dad to split up, I'd made mam and Rhyd unhappy together, and now I'd done this. How come everything was always my fault? I wanted to cry, but I knew that I needed to think quickly. What could I do?

That was when I saw how much of an idiot I had been. A plan started forming in my head and I called Amelia. She had been crying again, but I could hear her holding her breath as I told her what I was thinking. We made sure that the plan was in place, and we both laughed. It was stupid that I hadn't remembered before, but it was good that I had thought of it in time.

I was nine when I first learnt Josh's phone number. Mam, Rhyd, Josh and Gemma had gone to a theme park ad I had been left at home. Liam had been out of town, and I was bored so I went for a walk. I walked all the way round the bay and I climbed the rocks. I'd never been there before and I got lost. I was stuck there for hours and I was terrified. Finally Josh found me and said that I had to get myself a phone, and I needed his number in case anything happened again. I decided to learn the number so that I could phone him even if I didn't have my mobile with me.

When Josh died, he didn't have a will because he was so young, so all of his possessions automatically went to mam and Rhyd. I had seen them when they were throwing away most of his stuff so they could forget about him. That night I had gone through the bags and taken the things that I wanted to keep. His phone was in the bag, and I had taken that too. When I had gone to see Liam a couple of weeks later, he was complaining because his phone had broken and he wasn't allowed another one, so I gave him Josh's.

It was the latest model at the time and I made him promise that he would keep it for a long time, until I had forgotten all of the memories that went along with it. Last time I had checked which was a couple of months before, he still had the phone, and he had told me that he always kept it on and charged because, even though he had a new phone now, it helped him remember a great friend.

If Liam had kept to his word, I would be able to get through to him if I called Josh's number. It seemed like a long shot, but it was worth a try. I guess that Marie had left the phones for us to show us that she didn't want to be that miserable, but it was clearly a mistake. I dialled the number, and my hands were shaking. Me and Amelia had decided exactly what I would tell Liam, so I knew what I had to do, but the idea of rebelling against Marie and Thomas was scary.

It rang for a long time. Clearly Liam wasn't used to the phone ringing. When he picked it up he sounded like he had just woken up. He asked who it was and I said that it was me. Then he started talking really quickly and saying that he was relieved that I was safe, and that no one knew where I was and my dad hadn't been answering the phone. He said that I should have been back three days ago, and that was why he had Josh's phone with him.

Three days? I had only been at the hotel one day and I was due to go home two days after the wedding, which meant that I was due back tomorrow. Where had the other four days gone? I was sure that I hadn't been asleep that long, but then I remembered how hungry I had been all day, even after I had eaten, and I realised that I had been unconscious for the days.

I told Liam what had happened and where I was. He was staying at the dumping ground while they looked for me, and he ran downstairs and I could hear him talking to Mike. He took the phone and I could hear how relieved he was. He told me that I had to be calm, and that he would sort out for me to be taken back to England. I told him about Amelia, and he said that he would do what he could for her too.

I was more relieved than I had ever been in my life. Mike had told me that he would ring me when a plan had been established, and he hung up. I called Amelia straight away. She started laughing again, and she said that she couldn't wait to get out of the room. It felt like we were saved for sure. I noticed that it was dark outside, and when I looked at the clock it was 1 in the morning. I guess I hadn't noticed. I said goodnight to Amelia, and I went to sleep.

I should have known it wouldn't be that easy

**Author's Note: I love cliff hangers! That was another chapter where I didn't know what would happen before I wrote it, so sorry about any inconsistencies that there might be. Just so you guys know, I'm currently thinking up a plot for another story, so that may (or may not) be around soonish, but this one will always be first priority. Thanks for reading and please Review and be nice! Ideas are always welcome.**


	17. 4 O'clock

4 O'clock

I was woken up at four. It was dark, and it took my eyes to adjust to the low light. It took another minute to work out where I was. Everything from the previous day came flooding back to me, and a lay back and groaned. I herd the noise that had woken me up again. Someone was shouting outside my room. Then suddenly they shouted thank you sarcastically, and I saw a woman rush into the room.

It was Marie. She looked different from when I last saw her. She looked tired and stressed. For a moment I wondered what was wrong, and then I remembered that she was faking our identities and moving us to New Zealand. I checked the mobile but there was nothing from Liam. I panicked. Why weren't they doing anything? Then I remembered that it was a five hour journey from the dumping ground to Newport. They'd have gotten me out of the country before Mike arrived.

Marie, sorry Harriet, told me to get up and follow her. She didn't sound as strict as the kidnappers in the films. In fact, she sounded tired and stressed too. We went next door to Amelia's room, and we got her out of bed. I was so relieved to see that Amelia was Ok, and I ran over and hugged her, Harriet told us both to sit down so that she could brief us about what was going to happen next.

She told us that we had whole new identities that we would have to memorise. She said that we had to say that she was our mother and Thomas was our father, and she said that we weren't allowed to tell anyone any of our real names. This is what she said:

Amelia, you will be called Anahera and Kaiya will be called Marika. These are Maori names. You have lived in New Zealand all of your life. Thomas made a slip up on one of the pieces of paperwork, so you will now say that you are twins, and you share Marika's birthday, the 10th of August. My name is Hauku and Thomas will be called Ropata. We are your parents, but we were divorced a few years ago. You will tell the friends that you make that you have spent two years in Wales living with your mother, but now you have come back to live with your father in New Zealand. Your surname is Lyne. You will both adopt a kiwi accent and you have an hour together now to practice. You have access to a few videos about the accent on your phones, but apart from them you will have to teach yourselves. We have your new passports, and everything else is sorted.

Once she had left, Amelia sat staring at the space where she had been sitting. It was a lot to take in. The previous night we had been so sure that we would be rescued. We hadn't thought that we would be leaving so early in the morning, and there was no way of Mike getting here faster. I phoned Liam. He answered quickly, and I told him what was going on. There was silence for minute, and then he gave me Mike's mobile number.

I rang the number and it went to voicemail. A minute later it rang, and it was Mike. He asked what was wrong, and I told him that we would be leaving in an hour's time. He was still two hours away, and he had tried to get hold of the police, but they had said that they had asked the hotel and there were no hostage situations.

Great. It looked like I was about to spend the rest of my life as Marika Lyne in New Zealand, having divorced parents, and basing every new relationship that I would ever have on lies. Amelia looked like she was going to be sick, and I didn't feel too hot either. I tried to remember what Thomas looked like, but when I looked back on the moment that I was told my brother was dead, I could only see a blurred outline.

It looked like there was nothing left to be done. Marie/ Harriet/ Hauku hadn't said which airport we were going to, and I didn't know the area well enough to guess. Amelia had no idea where we might be headed, so it seemed as if we were stuck as twins, waiting until we touched down and started our new lives.

We set to work on our accents in gloomy voices. I managed to get hold of it pretty quickly, but Amelia had more difficulty. She kept making it sound too Australian, and if we were going to pretend that we had lived in New Zealand for all but two years of our lives, we would have to be convincing. Marie wanted us to make us think that she was a good person, but if she was capable of kidnap, what could she do to us if we ruined her plan?

An hour later Marie entered, and called us by our new Maori names. They didn't sound right. I didn't know if I'd ever adjust to the strange feeling, but I supposed I had to. We got into a taxi and it rolled away from the hotel, towards the airport where our new lives were waiting for us.

**Author's Note: I need to stop improvising these things, they go weirder every time, and I keep meaning to resolve the issues, but it never quite happens… Oh well, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Please review and be nice!**


	18. A New Beginning

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long… I've had a whole load of blood tests and scans and meetings to go to, so I've not had any time to update. It's unrealistic for me to update very often now, so this will be the end of this fanfic. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

A New Beginning

On the journey to Cardiff airport, we were silent. I was frantically trying to remember what we were meant to call this Thomas guy. It felt hopeless. I was certain that someone was going to find us out, and we were going to be arrested or something. I checked my mobile quickly, but there wasn't a word from the dumping ground.

When we reached the airport, it seemed massive. I'd never journeyed by air before, and despite everything, I was excited. It was something that I'd always wanted to experience, but this wasn't how I'd imagined it happening.

I looked at the departures board. The flight to the Auckland airport was in an hour's time. We went up to the desk and handed in our bags. As the woman looked at the passports, I froze. After what seemed like hours, she stamped the books and let us through.

After we had been through all of the security, I looked around in wonder. Marie gave me and Amelia some money to buy stuff from the duty free stores, and I was once again in conflict as to whether I liked her or not. We went to a few different shops, and bought lots of food and drinks, because it was a 27 hour flight.

Then on the loud speakers I heard my name. "Kaiya and Amelia Donnely please come to the information desk immediately" I quickly looked around for Marie, but I couldn't see her. We ran out of the shop and found the information desk. We told them who we were, and they asked to see our passports to confirm.

Then we heard Marie behind us. She told us to stop playing games, and to come back with her so the real Amelia and Kaiya could be found. She was sweating, and I could tell that she didn't like lying to the staff. They wouldn't let us go that easily though. A policeman came out through a door, and demanded that we show him our passports. I knew that we had been found out.

He confirmed that the passports were fake and we were all arrested, but they put me and Amelia in a different car from Marie. That seemed a bit weird, but we were both to preoccupied to wonder why it was. It was only when they told us to get out of the car and I saw Liam, Jack, Rick, Elektra, Mike and Gina all there that I realized that Marie had been taken a different way to us.

I had no idea where we were, but it looked like a service station. I was surrounded in hugs, and everyone was saying how they had been so worried about us. I didn't have time to ask how they did what they did, before I was bundled in a car so that I could go back to the dumping ground.

We arrived, and everyone was asking me questions. In about two hours, all of the noise had died down, and I got a chance to talk to Mike with Amelia. He told us everything. After I had called, he had pulled over and called Jack. Jack had then forwarded the missing person's case for me onto the police department in Newport, and they had attempted to track me down there. Then Mike had called Gina and told her to google what time there were flights from near Newport to New Zealand, and she had said that the soonest one was from Cardiff to Auckland at 6.00 am. Jack had then called the airport and told them to look out for two girls, probably with fake names travelling to Auckland.

I couldn't believe that we had been saved, and my heart was still racing. I took Amelia to my room, and soon we were joined by Rick, Liam and Elektra. We all talked for a bit, and then Mike came in and said that he had been talking to social services. Amelia was going to stay with us. That was the highest point of my life. I was surrounded by everyone that I liked that was still alive, and I knew that I was safe. I was going to live with my family and my friends, like I had always dreamed, and I was going to have some of the best friends that anyone could ever wish for.

I'm writing this two months on from the end of my tale. We are all living happily in the dumping ground, and Amelia had finally settled in here. There's a competition for young writers locally, so I decided to write down the events of my life and enter them. I don't know if I will win, but I think I have a chance. I have recently been selected for the international badminton team, representing the whole of Great Britain, and I'm going to be in hard training for a long time. So this is the final chapter of my book, but the story of Kaiya has really only just begun.

**Author's Note: THE END! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review and be nice!**


End file.
